


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tears, Torture, Violence, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This takes place after Agent Kallus escapes from the Chimaera, however the Ghost doesn't manage to get the escape pod, the Empire does. Grand Admiral Thrawn and Grand Moff Tarkin punish Agent Kallus for his traitory.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the site. Sorry if some things aren't grammaticly correct, my english isn't always perfect.

After the battle of Attallon, Thrawn’s ship  
Early evening  
“This is a matter I need to discuss with Agent Kallus myself,” Grand Admiral Thrawn’s quiet and creepy voice sent chills down his back. The Death Troopers opened the door and shoved the man inside, sending him sprawling to the cold floor, whimpering slightly as he clutched his right leg, which was not broken, however damaged. Agent Kallus noticed how the cell was extremely small, never was a cell this tiny. The door shut with a silent hiss, and he was left alone with the Chiss. He painfully picked himself off the ground and stared at his captor, the grand admiral’s white pristine uniform and blue skin contrasting with the faint red glow of the cell.  
“Well, what is it that you want to discuss?” Kallus asked cautiously.  
“Your punishment, which will not be death,” was the calm replay. Kallus could feel himself panic slightly, as this did not follow protocol. Traitors were always sentenced to death, and he, was a traitor. He, was Fulcrum. He, was a Rebel. And he, was not one bit ashamed. The Admiral circled him calmly, making the agent dizzy, until Thrawn suddenly changed direction, approaching Kallus. Kallus stiffly retreated, until his back hit the wall, those creepy, red, glistening eyes were intruding on his personal space, inches away from his nose. He grimaced and looked away, not wanting to be so close to the admiral. Kallus quickly learned in his service of the Empire that you could be either be terrified of Thrawn or despise him, and Kallus was both. Thrawn’s arms trapped him from each side, causing him to shrink down.  
“It will be something much more painful than death, and in my opinion, much more effective and... humiliating,” he stretched the last word, making Kallus shiver. Thrawn’s hand came up to grasp his jaw, turning his head back into staring at him, his cold touch making him shiver more.  
“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure I can outstand your vile torture methods,” snapped Kallus. Thrawn’s mouth twitched into an eerie smile.  
“Of course. However this method is used... rarely. And no one tends to stay unbroken,” he whispered into his ear, leaning even more forward their noses touching. Thrawn let go of his jaw, and wrapped his arms round Kallus’s waist, making his face flush, lips part, and breath hitch. Kallus squeezed his arms to his sides, extremely uncomfortable with the way the admiral was holding him. What came next, made Kallus understand why most people were broken by this method. Thrawn leaned in suddenly , forcing the younger officer into a rough kiss. Thrawn’s skin was cold against Kallus’s, and his blue tongue sliding over his teeth slowly. Kallus’s face burned with humiliation and discomfort.  
“Do you know what you are, Agent Kallus? You are a traitor and a Rebel,” Thrawn’s lips parting the kiss, however then continuing it on his ear and neck, before biting down on his neck, making him whimper helplessly. Thrawn suddenly backed out, letting Kallus catch some air, before smiling again.  
“Strip,” he commanded coldly. Kallus blushed darker, before digging his fingernails into his arm, his forehead prickling with fear and panic. He wouldn’t do it. Not for Thrawn. This wasn’t happening. He suddenly felt his cold touch on his flushed cheek.  
“Strip. Or I’ll do it myself,” he whispered, his long slim fingers gliding over his collar. Kallus stepped back, and looked away, not bearing to think what would come after this. With his hands trembling, he reluctantly bent down and slid off his shoes and socks. Closing his eyes with defeat and intimidation, his started to unbutton his grey uniform jacket. He could feel those awful red eyes on him, watching him like a hawk. Suddenly he felt a tug, and the jacket fell to the floor, leaving him in his white tunic. As he slowly unzipped his trousers, he looked around for any way of escape. The uncomfortable cold touch returned to his cheek, forcing him to look up.  
“There is no escape out of here. The walls are soundproof, so no one will here you scream, and trust me you will,” Thrawn sifted through his strawberry blond hair, letting a single lock of it flop down onto his face. Kallus stepped back again, and quickly whipped of the dull grey trousers, revealing his light, slightly hairy legs exposed to the admiral. Thrawn guided him slowly to removing his tunic, showing his bare chest and stomach with a single patch of hair between his rosy nipples, leaving him in his black boxers. Kallus clutched his arm with the other one, embarrassed of being so exposed to Grand Admiral Thrawn.  
“There,” he rasped, his voice failing to work out of humiliation and fear. “I stripped,”. Thrawn approached him, his cold fingertips grazing over his nipples, making Kallus draw in a harsh breath.  
“Fully. Your underwear counts as clothes,” he smiled at his reaction, which was a loud whimper followed by a voice crack. Thrawn released air through his nostrils, not showing his laughter any more. He gave Kallus’s sensitive earlobe a tug with his teeth, before whispering: take them off, or I’ll do it. Kallus cringed away before reaching down with his shaking hand. He slowly pulled them down, and kicked them away, his palms covering his privacy. Now he stood completely naked in front of him. Kallus couldn’t breathe any more, and it had nothing to do with his injuries. This time, Thrawn couldn’t resist the laugh, chuckling away at Agent Kallus’s fear. He slowly approached him, until his back hit the wall and he couldn’t go back any further.  
“No need to cover yourself, we’re both men,” said Thrawn almost reassuringly, pulling away the two palms covering his member, making him whimper. Thrawn’s eyes stared down at the young man’s manhood, deliberately keeping his hands close, making Kallus go almost maroon with embarrassment and humiliation. Suddenly Thrawn felt something warm drop onto his palm, and slowly looked up to see a wet stain on Kallus’s face. It was a tear.  
“We’re not crying, are we?” his fingers brushing along his eyelids, making more tears spill out. The fingers slid down his body, across his quivering dry lips, down his neck and encircling one of his nipples, while his other arm reached round to hold his waist steady and close against his thighs. Thrawn’s forefinger and thumb played around with Kallus’s nipple making him gasp out harshly. He continued downwards and caressed his chest, spreading the coldness of his touch against Kallus’s struggles. He travelled down lower and lower until he reached his target. He stroked his member with painful slowness, making Kallus squirm and wriggle. Thrawn suddenly backed away from Kallus, letting him draw some air again.  
“Excuse me, but allow me to undress,” Thrawn quickly shed his clothes, placing them neatly on the ground, leaving himself only in his navy underwear. Kallus tried hard not to stare at his blue muscular body, but he couldn’t help tracing his eyes over the growing bulge in the underwear.  
Thrawn studied his victim, who had retreated entirely into the corner. He smirked, and returned to his position, this time stroking the member far more firmly making Kallus whimper loudly. His other hand reached round sliding itself in between his pale skin and the wall, cupping his ass, causing him to jump. Thrawn leaned his face closer to his prey, forcing him into another kiss, this time his blue pointy tongue poked and teased Kallus’s pink one, driving him back into his own territory. His cold palm came back from behind, and pulled him off his lips, and traced the outlines of his face, mostly his mouth. Kallus tried to move his head away from the fingers, however the grip tightened and Thrawn’s other blue palm came up to hold his jaw firmly in place. He formed two fingers and slid the them across his lips, the tremble pleasant to the touch.  
“Open your mouth for me, let them inside,” Thrawn whispered, his cold and creepy voice intimidating enough for Kallus to reluctantly open it, leaving a centimetre gap. The two slim fingers pushed inside, crashing against white teeth before coming into contact with his trembling pink tongue.  
“Good boy, Agent Kallus. Now, wet them,” his free hand stroking his cheeks, his quivering arms pressed tightly against his hips. Kallus closed his lips around the two digits and began sucking on them babyishly, his throat making a small sound. Thrawn slowly took them out, wet and ready. He positioned his left arm pinning both of Kallus’s wrists high above his head while the other stroked his manhood, dangerously close to his front opening. Thrawn slowly pressed inside of him, making Kallus cry out, his vision blurring, and stroking back and forth. Kallus could only cry and whimper, the warm tears flowing freely from his screwed up eyes. Each thrust was excruciatingly slow and painful.  
“I could do this all day, watching you suffer, however things will get more... intense... so I do advise you to think of this as a warm up,” Thrawn muttered, once again planting a rough kiss on his trembling lips.  
“Please... No, don’t do this, s.. sir, I.. I want to.. keep i..it,” he stammered, pulling away desperately, struggling over the two fingers inside of him.  
“Keep what? Don’t tell me after all these years, my little Agent Kallus is still... a virgin?” Thrawn teased, picking up the tempo of each thrust. Both question and action resulted in Kallus gasping loudly. The word my. He gave a tiny nod, and looked away somewhat ashamed.  
“All the better,” Thrawn suddenly withdrew his finger with a sharp jerk, and was rewarded with a yelp. He let go of Kallus’s wrists, letting him drop and curl up on the cold floor. He couldn’t resist a kick at his head, causing him to wince. His tears were spilling openly now, and Kallus couldn’t help blaming himself. However, he quickly calmed down and stood up to face Thrawn, covering his erection with his hands. Thrawn smirked, and approached Kallus, who backed away, his fear coming back to him. Once deep in his personal space, he ground his erection against the younger man’s, and whispered one simple word.  
“Kneel,”. Kallus twitched, but stayed standing.  
“I said kneel,” he hissed, causing him to shiver and turn away, but still standing. He shook his head.  
“I won’t kneel. I am a traitor, so I no longer take orders from the Galactic Em- Ahh!” yelled Agent Kallus, as Thrawn pushed his right leg down, causing it to bend out, and sprain it even more than it already was. He dropped to his knees, his leg not able to support him. He closed his eyes in effort not to start crying again, and bowed his head, not daring to look up, again covering himself with his hands.  
“Agent Kallus, I believe we can start getting ready for your punishment. This shouldn’t take long, unless you make it so,” Thrawn’s voice crept down his back. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of his blond hair and pulled his head upwards. Kallus dared to open his eyes, and what he saw, made him look away, and left him with a feeling to never turn back. Thrawn had removed his underwear. He couldn’t turn back. His face burned, knowing that a naked Grand Admiral Thrawn was leaning over him.  
“Look at me Agent Kallus,” once again, he pulled his hair forward to position Kallus’s head, leaving him forced to look at his nearly fully erect member. Kallus whimpered, his eyes wide in fear and discomfort. Thrawn stepped forward a bit, the tip of his member brushing against Kallus’s blond beard. Kallus parted his lips, disbelieving the thoughts that were going through his mind, and at the colour and size of the blue beast in front of him. It was enough for Thrawn. He rammed his hips forward with a growl, making Kallus whimper, opening his lips far enough to shove the member inside of his mouth. He pushed it further and further down his throat, until he could almost reach the shaft leading down to his stomach, making him gag, forcing him to swallow the tip. Agent Kallus felt his vision blurring and tears running down his face, his face colouring again. Thrawn smirked at the fact Kallus had to stretch his mouth painfully far to fit it in, as he thrust his member back and forth. He increased the intensity, catching Agent Kallus off balance, causing him to fall from his kneeling position. Thrawn just managed to grasp his hair, preventing him to fall any further, and gave it a hard tug, bringing him forward, almost right onto his pale blue crotch, driving the member even further down. Kallus had no choice but to keep himself balanced on his hands and knees, his eyes wide with effort. When he decided this was enough, he roughly pulled out of Kallus’s mouth, making him gasp and splutter. Kallus bent over and spat out what he could, coughing up semen and blood, trembling with emotion. Thrawn just simply stood over him and smiled, knowing this was the perfect punishment for Kallus, not that this would be the only one.  
“My little Agent Kallus,” Thrawn whispered, his voice quiet and gentle. He was so emotional. So weak. So breakable. Kallus franticly scrambled away from Thrawn, until he could no longer go back further. He curled up trembling, still trying to get his breath back.  
“P..Please, d..d..don’t, don’t do t..that a..again,” Kallus trembled, desperately trying to hold off his tears. Thrawn slowly crouched down and silently crept over to his side, and whispered into his ear.  
“I won’t. I’ll do something much worse,”. He suddenly grasped the younger man’s wrists and pulled him forward. He was greeted with a yelp, as Kallus slammed against the floor, on his chest, sprawled out defencelessly. Before he could move, Thrawn placed one of his cold hands between his shoulder blades, making him flinch. He kneeled down over him, stroking his right thigh lightly. “Now Agent Kallus, begins your real punishment,” he said quietly,” and I do advise you to relax, or it will be all the more painful,” Thrawn positioned himself above his legs, and slowly started to rub his erection against his ass cheeks. Relax though Kallus, is the last thing I can do at the moment. He started to panic when he felt the member rubbing up and down his hole. No. Not like this.  
“P..Please, n..not like this. A..Anything but this. P..Please, sir,” he pleaded, only to be intimidated into silence by cold fingers through his hair, now messy and untidy. Thrawn only patiently rubbed and stroked his back and ass. The tip of his member was pushing against the tight opening.  
“A..Admiral, I’m b..begging you, n..not like this. Admiral!” Kallus continued his desperate plea, his voice breaking. Thrawn decided to enter now, where he was more panicked.  
“Th..Thrawn?” he quivered, risking to use the Admiral’s real name. Thrawn didn’t reply, concentrated on making this the most painful he could.  
“Thrawn! Please don’t! ThraAAAAAWWWN!” Kallus suddenly screamed as something much to big finally pushed into him. He thrashed around, screaming in pain, beating the cold floor with his fists, and he swore to himself he could hear Thrawn laughing creepily behind him.  
Thrawn penetrated Agent Kallus with excruciating slowness and used all his patience not to do it any faster. A thought accrued to him, when dealing with an enemy, it was always best to find a weakness and exploit it. He knew exactly what that weakness was.  
“Alexander Kallus, you have just lost your virginity,” he smiled to himself as Agent Kallus’s body twitched, he hated being called his first name, as much as he hated being tended to. Oh he’d get a lot of that in the morning.  
“My, you are tight,” he added on a particularly hard thrust. Kallus clawed at the ground, screaming and crying, his face soaked with tears.  
“Thrawn! Please stooop! Pleeeaasse!” he screamed, his throat going raw. Thrawn couldn’t resist a laugh. He continued the procedure, until he decided it was enough. For now anyway. He withdrew harshly, sat down and lifted Agent Kallus onto his lap. He whimpered and continued to cry, openly sobbing hard, and tried to flinch away from Thrawn’s cold touch, which was almost impossible. Thrawn stroked his forehead, then planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, and tried to whisper reassurance to him. Agent Kallus slid off his knees onto the floor, and Thrawn used this opportunity to get dressed. As he slid on his underwear and trousers, taking a glance at Kallus, he noticed how deeply this must have affected him. He was lying on the floor curled up, crying and gasping and trembling. He didn’t bother to put on the top part and approached Agent Kallus, who somehow managed to stand up, still crying and trembling, still having the urge to cover his privacy with his shaking hands.  
“Are you really so affected by this punishment?” asked Thrawn, wiping a tear of his chin. Kallus violently shoved away the hand.  
“I have lost my clothes, dignity and virginity to a vile and cruel monster called you, and you ask me if I’m really so affected? My right leg is probably sprained, and I’m covered in bruises, inflicted by you, half of the rebellion and the base that I am part of has been destroyed by you, and you ask me if I’m really so affected? You ask me that after the most painful, humiliating and intimidating situation of my life, performed by you?!” Kallus yelled, furiously wiping off tears his red face, his entire body trembling. Thrawn ran his palm down his arm, making it shiver, then over his ribs, finding a huge brown bruise. He studied the body, and soon discovered more and more patches of red or brown, and a long cut down his face. He cupped his face, his left thumb tracing his jaw line. Kallus flinched, but resisted the urge to step back. Thrawn placed his right arm on his stomach, caressing it gently. Suddenly, he stepped back a little, and using all his power and training, delivered a powerful punch to his solar plexus, driving his knuckle into the skin. Kallus gasped and clutched the spot he’d been punched, bending over in pain. But Thrawn wasn’t finished. As he bent over, the knuckle came back, flying right onto his jaw, and his shin receiving a sharp kick. Kallus tried to defend himself, but his training compared to Thrawn’s was almost useless. Before the younger officer could return to a normal standing position, Thrawn grasped his hair, pulled his head down, and kneed him hard in the chin, before delivering another punch, this time to his nose. One last blow to the throat, and he was on the ground. Thrawn chuckled as wiped Kallus’s blood and tears of his fists. Kallus was almost unconscious, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, whimpering and crying at Thrawn’s feet. Thrawn left him in the corner of the room, dressed fully and decided to leave the rest till morning. He took one last glance at Kallus, the blood forming a large puddle at his head, before taking the agent’s clothes and exiting the cell. Ironic he thought My uniform is good is new.  
Agent Kallus could barely sleep that night. All he could feel was pain. It was a miracle he could keep his eyes open. He looked around wearily, and was overjoyed to find Thrawn had left his black boxers for him to wear. He used the lasts of his efforts to pull them on, then crying himself to sleep, not daring to think what would happen in the morning.

Morning

When Agent Kallus woke up, his throat, crotch and backside burned in the most humiliating way. He struggled to sit up, dried blood all over his arm, mouth and some part of the floor. Kallus sat against the wall, all of last night rushing back to him painfully. He had to escape. He could never look at Thrawn the same way. Whoever didn’t hate him, or found him extremely intimidating and creepy, must be some sort of god thought Kallus wiping a stray tear from his cheek. He made an attempt to tidy up his hair, but it was no use. He hugged his knees. Why? Why like this? the question kept repeating itself in Agent Kallus’s mind. He fingered his bruises, Grand Admiral Thrawn knew that he hated having his wounds tended to, it made him uncomfortable. And that was his point. He slammed his forehead on his knees, and let a few last tears drip down his cheeks before there was nothing left to cry. He also realised he was very cold, thirsty and hungry, but he wouldn’t dare ask Thrawn for food or water. Kallus closed his eyes, and wished for all this to be one big bad dream. He wished he never joined the Empire. He wished he was still a child, innocent and free of duty. He wished he joined the Rebellion from the start. Well, there wasn’t a Rebellion then. Suddenly he heard a hiss, the door opened and the sound of footsteps crashed against his sensitive ears. However he sensed not one, but two people in the cell. Kallus dared to look up, and found Grand Admiral Thrawn had entered the cell, with a medpack? After that, a lot of things happened. A second figure entered, making Kallus jump, cover himself the best he could, forget about the wall behind him as he wanted to shuffle back, only pressing himself harder against the freezing wall. He locked eyes with the greyish blue pair in above him.  
“Governor Tarkin,” croaked Agent Kallus, his voice failing to work. The Governor looked down on him darkly.  
“Stand up Agent Kallus,” Tarkin commanded coldly. Agent Kallus slowly slid up the wall, soon standing up at his full height. Tarkin still towered over him, spreading his dark shadow over the blond man. He raised his hand and stroked the agent’s cheek, causing him to immediately flinch away. He hated Tarkin as much as he hated Thrawn. Speaking of, Thrawn was standing in the corner, giving Kallus an icy glare. Tarkin ignored the flinch, and continued to stroke his hot cheek, as Kallus’s face burned with discomfort. His heartbeat hammered in his ears, he hated Tarkin’s touch on him.  
“Agent Kallus. This is unexpected. What caused your... traitorous turn from the Empire?” his voice was deadly quiet, however he sounded as if he were trying to reassure a small child that they are not in trouble. Agent Kallus thought about his answer for a while.  
“You wouldn’t understand,” he looked down, and covered his chest with his hands as Governor Tarkin moved closer to him.  
“Oh really?” he asked softly, his long, slim fingers pushing away Kallus’s palms and tracing his nipple, making Kallus blush.  
“I..It would t..take a long time to e..explain,” Kallus stammered, and began to quiver under Tarkin touch, which was cold, but not as cold as Thrawn’s. His greyish blue eyes dug deep into his brown ones.  
“We’ve got all day,” Tarkin leaned in and whispered into his ear, his lips brushing against his skin, his cold breath colliding with his hair. Kallus closed his eyes, uncomfortable as ever. He felt like screaming when he suddenly felt them on his black boxers, on his crotch. He couldn’t however resist a loud whimper when the grip tightened on his member, and the fingers slid themselves under the strap.  
“I suggest you tell us, or else last night’s actions will be repeated... through me,” Tarkin whispered, never changing his facial expression. Kallus couldn’t take it anymore, and violently shoved him away. No. Not Tarkin. No No No NO. Tarkin’s mouth twitched as the stepped back, as if on the verge of smiling. Kallus drew in deep breaths, and slid down the wall, and scrunched up, hugging his knees tightly. This time, both Thrawn and Tarkin smiled eerily, watching Kallus calmly, chipping away at his confidence, piece by piece. And it was shattered completely when Tarkin pulled out a small holopod, with information underneath a photograph of a young boy in a white cadet uniform, smiling with slightly uneven white teeth and messy light blonde hair.  
“ISB – 021, more commonly known as Agent Alexander Kallus, born on Corusant, 42 years ago,” Tarkin began reading the information, making Kallus flinch at the sound of his name.  
“Took part in the genocide on Lasan, fighting the insurgency of Saw Gerrera on Onderon and lead the hunt for the rebels on Lothal before joining the Ghost crew and betraying the Galactic Empire,” continued Tarkin, however adding in the last sentence, constantly reminding Kallus that he was a traitor.  
“After Chancellor Palpatine declared himself Emperor, attended the Royal Imperial Academy on Corusant, considered a star pupil by Wullf Yularen. Then joined the Imperial Security Bureau, or the ISB. After some of your missions, you were asked to hunt down and arrest your friend, Lieutenant Jovan, your only friend I assume?” this time Thrawn stepped forward, and smirked at Agent Kallus, who blushed at the mention of his friend. Kallus didn’t like this, especially how he was forced to look at possibly the only picture left of his younger self.  
“After some time, you became not only Agent Kallus, but also Fulcrum, the Rebel spy, which you blamed Lieutenant Lyste for. Not nice to lie, Agent Kallus, is it?,” asked Tarkin gently, bending down to look Kallus in the eye. Silence.  
“Is it?” he hissed, sharply pulling his hair, making him whimper. Kallus shook his head. His fingers suddenly moved to rest in the middle of his bent knee, making him flinch.  
“Let’s see how you react shall we?” he muttered, before dragging the fingers outwards, his fingernails scratching his knee cap. Kallus clenched his fists and teeth not to cry out in discomfort, however failing and the cell echoed with a loud whimper.  
“Ticklish are we?” Tarkin smiled, almost childishly, then repeating the action, again and again, until Kallus thrashed away, however colliding with Thrawn’s leg and instantly twitching away.  
“After that, I captured you on Lothal. You don’t seem to have an appreciation for art, do you?” Thrawn moved closer to his side, sifting his blue fingers through his blonde hair.  
“Stop it!” Kallus out cried, hoping for some sort of acknowledgment. Both Thrawn and Tarkin smiled, amused by his desperate plea, as he flinched with every touch.  
“I remember you feeling disturbed by the sudden and brutal execution of two fellow Imperials. Perhaps it started back then,” Tarkin pointed out coming to Kallus’s other side, stroking his ear with the back of his hand.  
“Now we can see who you really are under that “tough” impression, sad, confused, lost, haunted by your past,” Thrawn stretched each word, playing with his blonde fringe.  
“Such a good boy, never asking questions, never asking to be checked over for injuries,” Tarkin commented fingering a particularly nasty bruise on his shoulder. Kallus flinched away, extremely uncomfortable with discussing his life and feelings with the two older men, as well as being dressed in nothing but his boxers. He suddenly stood up and moved away from the two, trembling and twitching.  
“Stop it! Please!” shouted Agent Kallus, not being able to take the discomfort anymore.  
Neither Tarkin or Thrawn looked surprised.  
“I’ll leave you to get on with his treatment,” Tarkin brushed his arm, before leaving the cell. Thrawn nodded at the door, before opening his medpack and beckoning for Kallus to sit down. Agent Kallus reluctantly obeyed and sat down, curling up, bringing his knees to his chest. Thrawn kneeled before the trembling agent, and pulled his legs away from his chest, before taking bandages and cream and applying them all over Kallus’s body. Beginning on his shin, he smiled when the cold hit the light skin.  
“So, Agent Kallus, what made you lose faith in the Empire?” Thrawn asked, rubbing the salve on the shin.  
“Thra-Sir, I’m not going to collaborate with any interrogation, I –“.  
“Oh this isn’t an interrogation Agent Kallus, I ask out of pure curiosity,” interrupted Thrawn, not looking up, this time moving from shin to calf, the bruise awfully discoloured. He sensed Kallus blushing.  
“You, You wouldn’t u..understand,” he whispered, his voice breaking, and it was getting on his nerves. Thrawn finished on the bruise, before leaning forward and stroking his face.  
“Agent Kallus. Just because we don’t get along, doesn’t mean I won’t hear you out. Take as long as you wish, make me understand, I want to understand, even if it doesn’t follow my opinions,” Thrawn reassured him, before kissing his cheek gently. His eyes said kindness. Warmth. Reassurance. Respect. Kallus read the red eyes in front of him, melting underneath them. Thrawn pulled the man forward, embracing him in a hug, his blue hand supporting his trembling head. He soon felt warm drops wet his neck and collar.  
“You cry a lot,” shushed Thrawn, using his thumb to wipe of tears of Kallus’s cheeks, his lips kissing his forehead softly, his head underneath Thrawn’s chin. Kallus shivered, but somehow relaxed underneath the grip, however soon retreating back to his position against the wall, sighing weakly.  
“It was.. a while ago, during one of my missions, I ended up stranded on an ice moon of Geonosis with one of the ghost crew, Garazeb Orelios...” Kallus stammered with his sentence. It took a good half hour to explain everything, the crash, the broken leg, the creatures, the glowing meteorite, how they were forced to cooperate, how Zeb saved his life, how he had to cling onto him to climb out, how he kept him warm, lulled him to sleep. How upon return he was greeted with a cold response, no one even noticed he was gone. How after hearing the Lasat’s view on the genocide on Lasan, it triggered the mixed feelings about the Galactic Empire. All the while, Thrawn listened curiously while wrapping up Kallus’s broken leg in salve and bandages, his fingers occasionally brushing against his crotch, making him twitch. He started then applying the salve on his ribs, using his free palm to graze over his nipples. Kallus slowly pushed the hand away, still trembling, red in the face. However the hand returned, pinching his nipple harder.  
“Would you like to know Governor Tarkin a bit closer?” Thrawn suddenly asked. Kallus stopped trembling, and looked up, looking Thrawn in the eye. It was the darkest, angriest look Thrawn ever saw from Kallus.  
“Fuck off. No,” Kallus snarled darkly. Thrawn smirked at his reaction wrapping the lasts of the bandages on his body.  
“Language Agent,” tutted Thrawn, packing away the medpack before coming up to teasingly stroke his cheek. However Agent Kallus didn’t let him do it, and hit the hand away and scratched the palm with his nails. Thrawn calmly grabbed his wrists and slammed his against the wall, pinning the two arms high above his head. He slid his fingers across his legs, however Kallus didn’t twitch or whimper, just continued the cold stare.  
“Would you like to repeat last night?” he asked with an intimidating grin. Thrawn grasped Kallus’s underwear and pulled down, making him glow pink. The black material slid down and off his ankles, dropping to the cold floor. Thrawn formed two fingers and stroked the member, and without hesitation or question pushed the fingers inside of him. Kallus didn’t even flinch. He kept as still as he could, not changing his facial expression, only clamping his teeth together, eyebrows slightly furrowed. He increased his tempo.  
“I see you are able to control your fear, but for how long will you stay unbroken, Agent Kallus?” Thrawn pulled out of Kallus, and let him drop to the floor. He curled up and stared at his knees. He was panting heavily. His brown eyes glistened.  
“Will you stay so emotionless for Governor Tarkin when he interferes?” Thrawn bent down and wrapped his blue hand around his neck, feeling his pulse. Faster. Thrawn suddenly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to a lying position, bent down and pressed his lips against his. He was surprised to find two warm palms clawing at his back. Thrawn knelt down and deepened the kiss, and felt his pulse again. Much faster.  
“Will you?” he let Agent Kallus draw some air.  
“No. No, not him. I.. I won’t let you, I won’t! Not for him!” Kallus turned his head to look at the wall. Thrawn turned his jaw back toward him and rubbed his nose against his.  
“That’s not your choice,” he whispered into his ear, before using the tip of his tongue to wet it. Kallus shivered, but still managed not to tremble, however his pulse was going crazy. Thrawn reached to his left, and handed over Kallus’s underwear to him, to which he quickly whipped it on. He glanced at Kallus, who’s brown eyes wear speckled with fear. He grinned, before bringing up his commlink.  
“Governor Tarkin, I believe you can come back now,” Thrawn ended his transmission.  
“No! Th..Thrawn! Please, not him,” Kallus uttered, finally starting to tremble. Thrawn pulled him up and held him in an embrace, resting Kallus’s head against his shoulder. Kallus reluctantly obeyed.  
“But you’ve done it before, Agent Kallus, so it won’t be any different,” reassured Thrawn, stroking his bare back.  
“Yes, yes it will,” he said flatly, screwing his eyes shut.  
“Really? Explain it to me,” Thrawn could Kallus’s pulse getting faster and faster. Too fast.  
“W..Well, I’ve done i..it with you before, and.. he’s different from you.. a..and-“ Agent Kallus stammered, not knowing exactly how to explain. Thrawn could feel him trembling, and his breathing slowed down to specific sound and pace. Soon enough, a tear dripped onto his blue neck. Thrawn pulled him up to see he was indeed crying. Again.  
“If you don’t want to do it with Tarkin, would you do it again with me?” Thrawn asked, smiling to himself.  
“No!” Agent Kallus cried louder. Thrawn sighed and put his forehead onto his, blue black collided with blonde hair as he tried his best to calm him down.  
“Shhh, don’t cry. You’ll be fine,” he whispered, stroking his cheek and then pulling his head onto his shoulder blade. Kallus trembled and cried up to the point where he heard a hiss from the door, and footsteps entering the cell. Kallus clung tighter to Thrawn, he felt like a child that was never going to see its mother again. He screwed his eyes up to stop himself crying in front of Governor Tarkin.  
“Admiral Thrawn, I see you have managed to hit his breaking point, you are good,” Tarkin came closer to Kallus, bent down and stroked his shoulder teasingly. Agent Kallus flinched. The two men nodded at each other and Thrawn gently slid the trembling man of his knees onto the floor. Kallus shuffled back until he hit the wall, and brought his knees up to his chest, curling up in fear and discomfort. Thrawn left without another word and the two were left in silence. Kallus closed his eyes, and appreciated the silence. Which didn’t last long.  
“Are you really so frightened by all of this? So frightened of Thrawn? So frightened of... me?” Tarkin stretched the last word. Kallus didn’t look up from staring at his knees.  
“Not frightened. Just uncomfortable. It’s you who should be frightened,” Agent Kallus mimicked his tone, finally looking up. Tarkin raised his eyebrows.  
“Why would I be?” he asked coldly.  
“The Rebellion. We will win this war, and I assure you, it will be won with the destruction of the Galactic Empire!” Kallus snarled aggressively raising himself up a bit. Tarkin stood up, and looked down on him.  
“Stand,” he commanded.  
“No,”.  
“I said stand!” Tarkin said through gritted teeth, and yanked him upwards by his hair.  
“Ahh, I’ll never obey you!” Kallus glared at him darkly, shaking out of his grasp, trying to make his back straight and stand at his full height.  
“We shall soon see about that,” Tarkin brushed his long slim fingers across his shoulder and then down to his chest, making Kallus blush red. They travelled down lower until they were right above his member. The hand suddenly rested itself on it, making Kallus’s breath hitch. He slowly tried to push it away, however he stayed. Tarkin kept staring into his brown eyes, his own blue ones piercing him with an intimidating look, inches away from each other. Without breaking the stare, he slid his fingers under the material of his boxers and pulled down. Kallus covered himself with trembling palms, his face was on fire, he couldn’t stand his touch, especially there. Tarkin smiled, and parted the hands. Kallus was on the verge of whimpering, but bit down on his lip and breathed heavily. He tried to cover himself again, however Tarkin held both his wrists tightly.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, a traitor usually has a good body to offer,” whispered Tarkin his lips brushing against Kallus’s nose. Kallus grimaced and looked away, not liking the sound of the previous sentence, his heart hammering in his ribcage. His arms were pulled upwards pinned above his head, held in place by one of Tarkin’s arms. He really did not want to know what the other one was doing. He closed his eyes, and tried to survey the situation through his imagination. The loud clatter of metal dropping to the ground rung through the cell, that was Tarkin’s belt off. A zip being unzipped. The rustle of material against skin. That was Tarkin’s trousers off. Same noise again. That was his underwear. Agent Kallus couldn’t bear the thought of the governor’s bottom half naked. However what differed between the two, which Kallus was very much grateful for, Tarkin did not force him to look. He very soon felt something brush against his thighs, something he did not wish to see or imagine. He suddenly felt five cold fingers settle firmly on his waist, and the something pushing onto his crotch. The something was big. He formed fists with his palms, with sweat trickling down his forehead. He was trying extremely hard not to cry or whimper in front of the governor, especially not now. Kallus couldn’t resist the shout when Tarkin finally, after slow minutes of teasing and brushing against, pushed inside of him. If he were to describe his feelings and thoughts, he wouldn’t be able to. The inexperienced feeling of something long and big inside of him, made him blush dark red with humiliation and pain. Each hard thrust produced a loud shout, it was too painful to keep it in however not as intense to scream. Agent Kallus felt the grip leaving him and returning on his jaw. As his head was moved towards Tarkin, he attempted to look. Tarkin was smiling, his eyes shining with intimidation. He traced the of the bottom set of teeth hard with his thumb, making it painful to talk. Kallus didn’t dare look down. He was drowning in the blue ocean of the governor’s eyes, his own brown ones not supporting lifeboats. Tarkin stroked his cheek making him flinch, and increased the level of his thrusts. This resulted in Kallus finally breaking and a couple of tears slid down his skin.  
“Grand Admiral Thrawn was right, you are sensitive,” Tarkin whispered, his lips so close to his nose that they slightly wetted the tip of it. He slowed down his thrusts, but leaned into Kallus, forcing him into a slow kiss. Kallus could have screamed with discomfort as he franticly tried to pull away, and failing. Tarkin let go of his arms and wrapped himself round his waist. Kallus took the opportunity and used all his strength to push or wriggle out of the position his was in, however was unsuccessful, partially because Tarkin was still inside of him. And because Tarkin was a lot stronger than what he looked like. After he finally pulled out of him, Kallus used his possibly last chance to break the closeness. He pulled away sharply from the kiss and launched himself forward. Tarkin however caught him and pushed him against the wall. All the while Kallus tried his best not to look down, and that was probably the only thing he had managed to do successfully. He soon however was dropped to the floor and left alone, as Tarkin stepped back to get dressed. At least he didn’t see anything. Kallus used this as an opportunity to put his boxers back on as well. He was still trembling, he prayed he would never have to experience that again. He could hear Tarkin laughing, and before he blacked out into an uncomfortable sleep, he could feel Tarkin’s touch on his shoulders. 

Evening

When Agent Kallus woke up from his sleep, he wasn’t in his usual position, which was against the wall, but he was in the exact centre of the room. He tried to stand up and move, but suddenly realised his arms were cuffed to the ground, his back and head arching awkwardly. His legs were also stuck to the ground, however wide apart, his arms were together. This unusual position worried him, the feeling rose when he looked around and the cell was empty. It didn’t stay empty though. Soon enough, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Governor Tarkin entered the cell, with a knife? His pulse started to beat faster, he did not like the look of this. Where they going to knife him until he bled so much for was nothing left to bleed? Where they going to threaten him with it? Or perhaps... No NO NOT that. Agent Kallus had heard some extremely gruesome and dirty stories of using the knife as a.. no, just no. Thrawn forcing him to have sex was bad enough. Tarkin made things worse. That, would end his life on the spot. He snapped out of it, although the disturbing thoughts raced through his mind as the two men stepped beside him, Tarkin in front, Thrawn behind. Thrawn had the knife, which meant Kallus couldn’t look at or see what exactly he was doing with it. He sensed Thrawn bending down, and soon felt the cold touch of the blade against his back. Stop teasing me, just get it done thought Kallus, but no pain came, just the coldness of the blade.  
“If you could hold his right shoulder for me Governor, it will make things easier,” muttered Thrawn, his breath hot against Kallus’s ears. Kallus started to tremble.  
“Make what easier?” Kallus whimpered, his voice cracking constantly. He suddenly felt Thrawn’s icy grip on his left shoulder, the blade touching just underneath his neck. The governor bent down and held his right shoulder and his hair, forcing him to look up. The Governor gave him a smile filled with mock reassurance, and the turned to look at Thrawn.  
“I do take it you are more artistic than me?” Tarkin asked, as Thrawn steadied the knife just above the skin.  
“Very. Now, let’s teach you where you belong,” he whispered into Kallus’s ear, making him shiver, not that he wasn’t already shivering, and lowered the blade onto the trembling flesh. And cut. Kallus screamed as he felt blood trickling slowly down his bare back. Both of the men laughed, however deafened by his screaming. The worst thing about it though, was that he was buckled into such a position he couldn’t really move. And, the grip was too tight. Kallus’s vision blurred, as he the knife sank deep in his skin, cutting and twisting and slicing. He had no clue what Thrawn was doing with it, but whatever he was doing, it hurt like hell. Soon enough, he felt the tears splash down his face, instantly regretting in crying in front of Tarkin. The pain was too intense to keep still, however Tarkin’s strong hands on his shoulder and hair made it impossible to thrash around. All the while, Thrawn’s cold breath collided with the blood, making it sting twice as much as it already did. Kallus’s throat was growing raw at this point, as his voice wavering.  
“Now, who do you belong to?” Tarkin muttered, dragging his lips across his cheek, which was stained in salty tears. Kallus kept on screaming, his screwed shut, not even trying to keep them open.  
“THE.. THE REBELLION!” Kallus screamed, not giving up to the torture. The knife dug deeper, Kallus screamed louder, more blood spilled out, which it this point Kallus’s back was caked in, and so were Thrawn’s hands and the floor. Suddenly the knife started moving a lot faster, and Kallus couldn’t resist trying to arch away from it. Kallus’s face was red with effort and pain, and soaked with tears. He screamed even louder when the knife suddenly withdrew from his skin and fell with a loud clatter on the floor. All grips let go of him, including the cuffs on his arms and legs, and Kallus immediately crawled away from the two. Turning back round, his eyes widened with shock as both the floor and Thrawn’s hands were covered with his dark red blood, and he also noticed a small clump of clothes at the back. Was that, his uniform? He hoped it be that.  
“Please, allow us to wash, as we do not wish to cover you in blood from what you already are, Agent Kallus,” Thrawn sighed, stroking a cold finger down his arm and leaving a bloody trail, before exiting the cell with Tarkin. They left his clothes. As soon as they were out, Kallus rushed to it to reveal an awfully crumpled tunic, jacket, trousers, socks and shoes. He pulled them on quickly, wincing at the tunic sticking to his back with all the blood oozing through the material and dripping down his elbow. His bare feet were absolutely freezing. It felt good being in his uniform, but awful at the same time, as he no longer served the Empire. However what he found in his jacket gave him the most hope he’d ever had. His Fulcrum transmitter. Still active.  
“This is Fulcrum. I need to you to be in the same system as me. Fulcrum Out,” Kallus made it short, but it was definitely answered, because he could hear Hera’s voice and a cheer. Zeb’s? Kallus sighed and got to work on getting the door to open. His weak knuckles pounded on the control box. When it finally spat out sparks and hissed open, stepping out, all Kallus could feel was pain. He could hardly walk with his sprained leg, his right eye was swelling up, probably going to end up with a black eye, his back stung like crazy, and all the while he was still bruised and battered from the events of night before. He managed to limp over to an empty hallway, and find the escape pods. Kallus cautiously opened it, checked the cost was clear, and pulled himself inside, then closing the hatch and launching. His heart was hammering. If he got caught a second time, ohhhhh he would probably be murdered at the punishment, Thrawn already knew his weaknesses, another round of torture was reserved for him if he was caught. The pod suddenly jittered, and as he looked up, he recognised the colourful paintings of Sabine Wren. Well, that was quick thought Kallus, as the Ghost flew further away from the Imperial Fleet. Kallus felt safe, however he swore to himself he barely see a tiny blue-white figure standing at the window. As the ship jumped into hyperspace, he crawled towards the hatch of the pod, which was being opened. Suddenly a light blinded him and he felt young, orange arms hauling him out. Agent Kallus tumbled out into the corridor, followed by voices and gasps.  
“Agent Kallus,” a gentle acknowledgment from Kanan.  
“You’re alright!” a relived Sabine.  
“What happened? Why did you call us?” a confused Hera.  
A range of electro-robotic sounds by a playful Chopper.  
“How’d you escape?” a curious Ezra.  
Agent Kallus was numbed with all the responses, but it there was only one he could hear inside of him.  
“You’re alive,”. Zeb. He blinked and stood up wearily, keeping his position merely still so they wouldn’t notice the back of his shirt. His vision focussed on the people around him, however he felt himself staring at the giant purple Lasat in front of him. And glow red in embarrassment. He also noticed, both Ezra and Sabine were in their pyjamas, Zeb, Kanan and Hera in loose clothes.  
“I.. Would it be possible, for me to.. sleep somewhere.. I’m really.. quite tired...,” Kallus stammered awkwardly, hugging himself tightly, suddenly the trauma and memories of both Thrawn and Tarkin came back.  
“Sure, we’ll discuss things in the morning. The only bed left is in the medical room, do you mind?” asked Hera, waving a green hand at a door.  
“No, no. I don’t mind at all. Thank you. Thank you so much,” Kallus managed a smile, however noticed Zeb was staring at him suspiciously. He quickly edged himself into the room with a nod at Hera, and closed the door, hoping no one noticed his back. He didn’t bother turning on the light, only sat down on the bed, hugging himself tightly in the dark. Everything was coming back to him. His body trembled. He felt like crying. Some of him felt like dying.  
He had no clue for how long he just stayed there, but it felt like hours before suddenly the door opened and someone stepped in. Kallus wasn’t bothered to look up. A familiar scent hit him, and the room was plunged back into the darkness. Kallus continued to stare at his bare feet, (he decided to take his shoes and socks off), until the familiar warm touch grazed over his hair.  
“Hey big boy, you stayin up late then?” Kallus looked up at the towering Lasat over him, his face welcoming him with a grin.  
“Z..Zeb,” Kallus stammered. He stood up, still hugging himself.  
“How’re you feeling?” Zeb stepped closer, before resting his giant purple palm on his tense shoulder.  
“Kinda missed you, Kallus,”. Kallus’s throat tightened at that. He couldn’t take it anymore, and threw his arms round him, catching him off guard.  
“So did I Zeb. So did I,” he muttered, still not able to talk confidently, as memories of Thrawn were clawing at his mind. Zeb was taken aback by the gesture, before returning the embrace, the big hairy arms trapping him close to his chest. Kallus blushed, his imagination tampering with his senses, the touch became cold, and the skin blue. Kallus quickly pulled away, before blurting out: Thrawn knows. Zeb raised an eyebrow in curiosity and concern.  
“About what?” his low voice comforting but sounding icy calm in Kallus’s mind. “That I’m Fulcrum,” blinked away tears. He felt Zeb’s touch returning. However on his back. He’s seen it. He suddenly felt a tug at his jacket and the material was lying in two shreds at his feet.  
“What did they do to you?” Zeb rasped, reaching out for a medpack on the shelf. Kallus hugged himself again, as he was left in his white, now partly red, tunic.  
“Can I?” asked Zeb, trying to stay calm, but it was clear he was very disturbed, as he took hold of the tunic, gesturing to take it off. Kallus managed a tiny stiff nod. He didn’t feel uncomfortable around him, his mind was playing tricks on him again. And, he was half naked. Again. And, he wanted to cry. Again. Zeb stood behind him, rubbing bacta into the wound. Kallus whimpered, the stinging of the gel like substance cold against his skin.  
“Hey, nice tatoo,” Zeb commented, before turning Kallus round, back facing the mirror. Kallus looked over his shoulder. What he could see made him want to just fade away into nothingness. The cuts Thrawn made with the knife weren’t just horizontal or vertical lines. Oh no. He carved an insanely accurate symbol of the Galactic Empire with THIS IS WHOM YOU BELONG TO underneath it. Coloured in with blood. Kallus looked down, slightly ashamed. When Zeb finally finished applying the bacta, he beckoned for Kallus to sit down. He stood in front of him, towering over him like an angry teacher.  
“What else did they do to you?” Zeb asked, as he noticed the blond officer, had returned to a sit-and-hug-myself position.  
“Oh just t..the usual, just a quick questioning,” he replied, trying to sound natural, and failing.  
“Kallus. I can tell you’re lying. What did they do? You can trust me,” Zeb placed a purple hand on his shoulder, his voice soft and reassuring. Kallus flinched a little, the touch cold and intimidating in his mind. He hugged himself tighter.  
“N..Nothing,” Kallus stammered. “Honestly Zeb it’s alright-“.  
“Well, it’s clearly not! You look traumatized as hell!” interrupted Zeb as Kallus moved away from him.  
“Zeb, I.., I.. don’t want to talk about it,” The Lasat raised an eyebrow.  
“A problem shared is a problem halved,” Zeb mimicked Hera’s voice, before sitting down next to him on the bed, and talking his hand. His hand twitched and tensed.  
“Th..Thrawn.. he.. he.. made me.. he.. forced m..me to.. he..,” trembled Kallus, as he felt his throat tightening and the urge to start crying in his chest. He couldn’t get the word out of his throat. Zeb tilted his head, and his eyes widened, as is if he knew what he was talking about, but still a bit unsure.  
“Simply put, I lost m..my virginity,” he blurted out, blushing red with embarrassment and trembling with emotion. Zeb’s mouth opened in shock, before he knew it he was trapped in a warm, furry, purple cage. He was almost stiff with effort not to start crying, but his lips were trembling, the tears threatening to spill.  
“Hey, Kallus, if it makes you feel better, you can cry if you want,” sighed Zeb, supporting his blonde head with his hand. That did it. Agent Kallus exploded, sobbing to his heart’s content, all his emotions flooding out. He shook as he cried, the tears creating a damp patch on Zeb’s collarbone. His head rested on his shoulder blade, as they hugged awkwardly on the bed. Zeb stroked the blonde hair, his insides bubbling with shock and anger. He knew Thrawn wanted them at least at their surrender. He didn’t think he would go that far. He took the head underneath his chin and hugged him tighter. He glanced down at him, Agent Kallus couldn’t control himself at this point. He was crying openly, and completely defeated.  
“I get it if you don’t want to tell me, but was it just Admiral Thrawn or, someone else as well...?” asked Zeb quietly, his lips brushing against his ears slightly. At this, it seemed Kallus only started to cry harder.  
“G..Governor T..Tarkin was there as w..well,” Kallus whimpered, his face soaked with tears. Zeb sighed and hugged him until he was completely cried-out and he was just snivelling.  
“Now, do you wanna get some sleep, it’s pretty late,” Zeb pulled away from the embrace and stroked his cheek. Kallus wasn’t bothered to flinch away, as the touch was still cold and intimidating in his mind. The coldness laid him down on the bed and tucked him in. Even the bed sheets felt cold.  
“Zeb, don’t tell the others about.. you know,” muttered Kallus, blushing at the thought of discussing it with everyone else.  
“Yeah sure, just, I’ll tell them that Thrawn knows you’re Fulcrum, they kind of need to know that,” came the reply. Kallus nodded and closed his eyes, hoping for some sleep.  
“Zeb?”. He opened his eyes to find the Lasat looming over him.  
“Hmm?”.  
“I’m sorry. About Lasan,” his voice cracked annoyingly. Zeb stared down at him with his green eyes, before turning round and leaving the room without another word. Sleep tugged at his eyes, as he reluctantly closed them. Thrawn was still inside him, his voice, his touch, his breath. Kallus curled up under the covers, his knees shivering against his bare chest.  
He fell asleep with his cold touch on his cheek.

Middle of the night

He was running through a dark corridor in nothing but his undershorts, his bare feet pounding against the cold metal, the cold seeping into his skin. As he ran, he could hear someone behind him, panting his name.  
“Alex. Alex. Alex. Alex,” the voice was familiar, it was Zeb! He skidded to a halt, and turned round. It wasn’t Zeb. It was Thrawn. He tried to run again, but his feet were stuck to the ground. He couldn’t move at all. Thrawn was in front of him now, his fingers tracing his eyes, they were cold and intimidating.  
“Alex,” he smiled, however it was a warm, comforting voice that came out, not the calm, icy tone.  
“Zeb?” he asked, still disbelieving the illusion. Thrawn took his shoulders, and pulled down into a kneeling position, and suddenly the walls dissolved into a large hall, and he was back in his uniform. He looked around to see most of the Empire standing in a massive audience. The grip changed to a Death Trooper. Thrawn stood right in front of him, smiling like never before, his eyes glistening. Just out of the corner of his eye, he caught the Ghost crew looking on at him, Zeb standing in front of everyone. Suddenly the Lasat was behind him, pulling him by the hair to a standing position. There was the sound of a rifle being loaded. His heart started hammering. The hall fell silent. He closed his eyes. The rifle suddenly jammed into the side of his head.  
“Execute him,” Thrawn’s voice echoed through the hall. Suddenly the cold touch returned to his cheek.  
“Goodbye Alex,” and then cold lips pressing onto his. He could hear Zeb laughing behind him, mixed in with Thrawn’s. A step. A trigger.  
Boom.

“Alex. You’re alive,” Thrawn’s cold voice tore through him, but he could see nothing but darkness. He suddenly felt arms round his waist and... he wasn’t wearing anything this time.  
“Don’t call me Alex,” he heard himself say. He suddenly felt something brushing against his back, and realised he was lying down. Suddenly he felt something slide inside of him, making him scream in pain. His head exploded with a sharp pain, tearing his head apart.  
“THRAWN. THRAWN NO PLEASE STOP IT! NNOOOOO...!”.  
He woke up screaming.  
Agent Kallus sat up and found himself panting heavily, drenched in sweat. He lay back again, still panting, the pitch darkness made him feel.. scared? He sat back up, and slipped out of bed, and went to use the refresher. The cold water splashed on his face, wakening him up even more. He took a glance at himself in the mirror. His eyes were small, with dark circles underneath them, with the right one swollen. His hair was a blonde tangled mess. He sighed and returned to the room. Only to crash into something.  
He cried out in surprise and fear, as something towered over him. Kallus edged away, eyes wide in panic, and backed away into the room, only to stumble onto the bed.  
He had found him. After he thought he was safe on the Ghost, he had found him, and now, he was going to take him back aboard his ship, and repeat the torture until he turned back. The figure loomed over the bed, and place its hands on his shoulders. The touch was cold. It seeped into him, intimidating him into lying down. He already knew what was coming.  
“Th..Thrawn.. Please no..,” he whimpered. Cold lips brushed against his nose. “You need to trust me Alex, wake up to your surroundings,” the calm icy voice made him shiver. He gave him a confused mumble.  
“I said, WAKE UP KALLUS!” demanded the voice, fingernails suddenly digging painfully into the his bare shoulders. The command echoed in his mind, repeating itself melancholy.  
“Wake up Alex. Wake up Alex. Wake up Alex...”.

“HEY! Kallus! It’s me! It’s Zeb! Thrawn isn’t here!”. Kallus opened his eyes to meet a pair of concerned green ones. He calmed down when he realised Thrawn wasn’t here, and the something he crashed into was Zeb.  
“Zeb,” Kallus breathed out heavily as he leaned into the Lasat, as Zeb pulled him into an embrace.  
“Hey, it’s alright. I’m here,” reassured Zeb, stroking his hair. He guided the trembling man into a comfortable position on the bed, then pulled the covers over him.  
“You had a bad dream?” he asked, kneeling down next to the bed where Kallus lay. Kallus nodded slowly.  
“Thrawn?” Kallus nodded again. He let a few tears flow down his cheeks.  
“You wanna go back to sleep?” Zeb brushed the tears away from Kallus’s bruised face, and was surprised to find him leaning into the touch. He nodded again. “Just remember, I’m here if you need to talk,” Kallus nodded one last time. As Zeb stood up and was about to leave, he felt a cold sweaty touch on his wrist.  
“Zeb? Don’t go please,” Kallus croaked as the Lasat turned round.  
“Karabast you’re cold. I’ll warm you up if you want,” he gestured to get in the bed. Kallus nodded once again. Soon enough, he had a purple chest against his bare back and furry hands round his waist. He rested his head against Zeb’s heart, beating away in his ears. He was unimaginably warm.  
“You’re so warm, just as I remember you,” Kallus whispered, curling up against his ‘restrains’ and nuzzled into the warm purple fur.  
“Oh Kallus,” Zeb sighed, his breath also warm. Fulcrum let one last stray tear roll down his face, before falling asleep in his warm nest of purple fur.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no crime without it's punishment


End file.
